The Forbidden
by jesi lily
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was not a spoilt brat, it was a simple matter that he got what he wanted when he wanted it. The Problem is...They tend to want the things they just can't have.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy was not a spoilt brat, it was a simple matter that he got what he wanted when he wanted it. Nothing complicated about that, but there's a slight problem with people who get what they want when they want… They tend to want the things they just can't have.

Being from the wealthy and notorious Malfoy family, a long line of strictly pure-blooded witches and wizards, there weren't many things he was denied.

But where's the fun in that story?

Scorpius stalked the corridors of Hogwarts, smirk, not unlike his fathers, firmly planted on his face, honestly though, if he wasn't smirking someone would have a heart attack.

By his side was a tall boy, seventeen, like himself, with unruly black hair sitting atop his head, hiding his startling green eyes, a trait Scorpius had been informed he received form his grandmother.

"Will you quit smirking; you've got nothing to smirk about." Albus sighed as they reached the great hall, and this only worked to make Scorpius smirk even more.

"Al, you love my devilishly handsome face when I have a smirk gracing my chiselled features." Scorpius told him, voice rugged and yet smooth, a delicious mixture, according to most girls in the school.

"Oh yes, your royal idiot." Albus snapped at his best friend for the past seven years, rolling his eyes, and reminding himself once again, and surely not for the last time, that really, Scorpius was _that_ bad.

They reached the Slytherin table and sat down at the end, away from the other students in their house, as was customary, seeing as when you put the two together they always received looks of interest, particularly since James, Albus' older brother had left the school.

Yes, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter had been best friends since their very first year in the ancient school, it had caused quit a fuss when the news first erupted throughout the school, how possibly could the son of the Gryffindor Golden Boy, and Defeater of Voldemort be friends with the son of the ex Deatheater?

Well it happens, so it appears, it only caused half the fuss that was made when Albus was sorted into Slytherin, the first Potter to be so.

"So have you spoken to your darling Mandy?" Scorpius asked pulling a face at his best friend.

"Darling Mandy?" Albus chuckled. "I'd have never referred to her as my darling, but no, not today, she's in a mood."

"Oh dear, what's it about this time?" Scorpius laughed, fully enjoying the fact that Albus and his darling were not talking – she was an awfully boring bint.

"Because I covered for you, while you did her best friend in a broom closet, and then left her there." Albus retorted and Scorpius grinned.

"Ah yes fun times, I'm trying to think of the people that I have yet to do in a broom closet, but I'm running out of names." Scorpius laughed as he reached for the water jug, filling his goblet.

"I can think of a few people." Albus replied, grinning inwardly.

"Oh really?" Scorpius asked innocently, he knew what was coming; it was the thing he hated most.

"I'm pretty sure Lily won't go near you with a barge pole." Albus laughed. "Anyway if you touched my baby sister, I'd kill you, right after everyone else in the family."


	2. Chapter 2

With a heavy sigh Scorpius rolled out of his bed and onto the floor, a morning tradition he really wished he could do a bit more gracefully.

Giving up on that particular wish, he clambered to his feet and strode into the bathroom, if he had been another student perhaps he wouldn't have been able to just walk into the bath room and lock the door, but Scorpius wasn't just another student, he was the best friend of the Head boy, and as such shared quarter with only Albus. Admittedly unbeknown to the teachers.

"For Merlin's sake Scorpius!" Albus suddenly yelled. "Get out of my damn bathroom!"

When Scorpius was done taking an exceedingly long shower, he walked out of the room with a smirk gracing his features.

"You are such a sodding git," Albus growled, marching into the steamy room, and slamming the door behind him, Scorpius chuckled to himself when he heard Albus yelp with the horrifying realisation that he would be in fact taking a cold shower, as Scorpius was amusing himself with this idea there was a knock at the door.

Without a second thought Scorpius opened the door, and to his surprise, and perhaps a little bit to his delight as well, there stood the girl he really couldn't have.

"Little L, what's up?" Scorpius asked, leaning against the door frame, not caring if it was blatantly obvious if she caught him looking her up and down.

"Screw you."

Ah yes, the reason why Lily Luna Potter wouldn't go near him with a barge pole. She hated the very ground he walked on.

"Oh so loving, I miss you too cupcake," Scorpius replied grinning at the irritable redhead, she growled at him.

_'What a fine specimen of the female race.'_ Scorpius thought as he ran his eyes up and down her body once more, her school uniform was not unlike his own, with a few minor changes, she wore a skirt (which was perhaps a bit more than a minor difference between their uniforms) always exceedingly short, barely covering her slightly rounded bum, much to the annoyance of her brother. Her shirt was hanging loose, the top buttons undone, showing a hint of a black and green stripped top beneath it, her socks were over the knee black, worn with black converses. The final and only nuisance to her appearance was the presence of the Gryffindor tie, it was not that he was against the Gryffindors as a whole, but this girl seemed to hold the majority of the Gryffindor stubbornness, and really it would be much easier if she were a slytherin like her brother.

"Are you going to get out of my way?" Lily asked in a bored tone, not bothering to look at him.

"Oh sweetheart, if you want to get in my bed, all you have to do is ask," Scorpius said, he was almost kicking himself as he said it, and yet he couldn't quite help it.

"The day I lay in your bed, Scorpius, I better be dead," Lily snapped at him, and shoved violently past him, walking into the room. "Albus!"

"Shower!" Albus' muffled voice yelled back form the bathroom.

"Mum owled," Lily informed him through the oak door leading to the bathroom. "She's asking questions again, wants to know what's going on with Megan. Can I tell her you're together, or that you are just screwing each other?"

"Her name is Mandy and at the moment neither… Tell mum I'll owl her when I know," Albus called back to her, Lily rolled her eyes and walked away muttering, but as she went to leave the bedroom she was stopped.

"Come on, you might like it," Scorpius said cockily, stepping in her way, so she couldn't leave the room.

"I might like the taste of poison, but I don't try that, do I?" Lily spat at him, trying to shove him aside, but Malfoy was bigger then her.

"So harsh, Little L-"

"Don't call me that!" Lily snapped at him, really starting to loose her patience with the idiotic boy. "Will you get out of my way, please, before I rip the crap out of you? I wouldn't want to get blood on my clothes."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll miss me if I were gone," Scorpius insisted, grinning down at Lily.

"Ohhh yes, of course I'll miss you," Lily said, suddenly turning into Little miss Innocent.

"You will?" Scorpius asked caught of guard.

"Of course, who else will I have to do this to?" Lily said, blinking her big emerald eyes at him.

"Do what to?" Scorpius asked, not quite getting her game.

"This."

Suddenly Lily's fist collided with Scorpius' jaw.

"Now, it would be a shame not to have you around to beat the crap out of," Lily said, leaning over his body, as he lay sprawled out on the floor of Albus' bedroom. "Toodles."

"Dude you did not just get beat down by my baby sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Having recovered quickly from his 'beat down' by Lily, Scorpius decided there was only one way to mend his broken ego.

"Victoria Parkinson, you are looking absolutely ravishing," Scorpius said, as he walked beside the black haired girl on the way to his potions class, only a little bit later then the earlier incident.

"I can't tonight," Victoria replied as she adjusted her book bag on her shoulder. "I'm busy, Scorpius, I have an essay due in tomorrow."

"W-"

"Please, Scorpius, I know you better then anyone, I know what you want depending on the way you talk to me… And I'm assuming since you are asking me, which I know you hate having to do, asking me for it, L-"

"Don't say the name!" Scorpius hissed, looking around to make sure no one other than a very amused looking Albus could hear their conversation. "What would people think if they found out that I like a girl, who for some totally insane reason hates my guts?"

"You're the one who decided to develop a crush on the fiery little Gryffindor, I can't help that," Victoria said grinning. "Mind you I _really_ can understand why you would like the Gryffindor."

Scorpius shoved Victoria lightly, smirking. That was a thought he really did need to get out of his head before class. He looked back to Albus who it appears had gone completely white at the thought.

"Oh don't be such a pansy," Scorpius said, laughing at his friend. "I'm sure she's tried it at on point or another."

It was after these big brother unfriendly words that Scorpius received a sharp whack to the back of his head.

"Have you finished yet?" The soft voice of professor Ravid called to the class, she was standing at the front of the room looking around the tables, and smiled.

A chorus of 'Yes professor' rung through the room and Ravid grinned at the class. "Brilliant, just put the potion in a vial and bring it up," She announced. "Once you've done that you can go."

There was a quick scurry to get their potions finished, because everyone wanted out of the room, and in the hustle and bustle, no one saw the door open, so Scorpius believing everyone had rushed forward, didn't look where he was going as he carried the vial full of potion, until he walked into someone.

Quickly Scorpius jumped away as the solution splashed everywhere, and he watched in horror as it fell down the face of Lily, and onto her lips…

Silently Lily fell to the floor, and lay there not breathing.

"OH CRAP!" Scorpius looked down at her body, sprawled onto the floor in a near dead state of unconscious, her red hair spread across the floor and covering her face. "Professor Ravid, Lily needs your help!"

"You raving lunatic!" Rose Weasley screeched at Scorpius as they waited outside the hospital wing, Hugo, Albus, and James, who had come in to see Lily, were all waiting anxiously for the results of will happen to Lily. "You threw potion in her mouth!"

"No Rosie," Scorpius replied. "I dropped potion on her, it fell on her face, and ran into her mouth, it's because she's so damned short!"

James grabbed Scorpius by the scruff of the collar now and growled at the blonde boy.

"I don't care who you or your parents are, if my baby sister isn't perfectly fine when she gets over this I swear on Dumbledore's grave I will beat the ruddy crap out of you, and then feed you to one of my Uncle Charlie's dragons, doubt that for even a second and you'll learn the hard way, got it?"

"Cool it James," Teddy called suddenly appearing in the corridor, Victoire, Dominique and Louis with him.

"Sorry we're so late guys," Victoire said smiling warmly at the others. "Domi was intent on getting a few things for Lily." Dominique blushed as she held a bag full of bits and bobs, as Lily's best friend she felt that it was her responsibility to gather things that she might want around her.

Victoire walked towards James, and kissed his cheek.

"There's no need to worry Jay, Lils is a strong girl, and they have the remedy," Victoire said smiling at her cousin. She turned to Albus and smiled warmly at him, before engulfing him into a hug.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Rose asked when finally they had all settled so they were sitting with their back against the wall, and looking at the doors leading into the medical wing.

"Brilliantly," Victoire answered as she looked lovingly up at Teddy. He grinned down at her, his amber eyes shining with adoration as he looked at her.

"It's great that you two are finally settling down to plan this," Rose sighed.

"Please," Dominique gagged. "They've been grossing us out."

"That's just because you're too hardcore for our mushy wedding stuff," Teddy replied grinning at Domi, and ruffling her hair affectionately.

"You used to be hardcore," Domi muttered, and Teddy nudged her softly before, wrapping am arm around her shoulders, and gave her a quick hug, he would have done so properly, but his hand was entwined with Victoire's.

The door swung open and everyone looked up as an ashen Ginny and Harry Potter walked towards them.

"It's not great news."


	4. Chapter 4

"Astoria, Draco, I'm so sorry, James just went mad, and I couldn't even blink, and then-" Ginny looked from one parent to another. "Oh, I'm really sorry."

"Ginny, please, I think he deserved it," Draco said, looking down at his son, who was sitting miserably on a chair, in the Headmistresses office. "I'm terribly sorry about what he's done."

"It was an accident though, and I know he didn't really mean to hurt her," Ginny replied, fidgeting. She really wanted to be back down at the hospital wing with her daughter.

"Please, do you want to sit down?" Astoria asked, leading Ginny to the comfiest chair in the room, she looked concerned at the slightly older women; she was practically shaking out of her bones.

Ginny smiled thankfully at the blonde and lowered herself into he chair, Harry had not stood still since he had heard the news, and was currently pacing the room.

"I'm so awfully sorry!" Astoria said, as she knelt beside Ginny.

"Oh please, no, it was an accident," Ginny said again. A low growl from her husband proved that he did not feel exactly the same.

"Please everyone, sit down," Hermione said finally, looking around the room, at the parents she knew when she was just a child herself. "Now as you are all aware the effect of the Draught of living Death are not fatal, and that's a positive – Harry!" Hermione snapped as he growled at her words, she glared at him, making him shut the hell up instantly. "Now, we know that she will get better, it just happens that we don't know when."

Hermione glared at Harry before he could possibly say anything, she was trying to keep the situation from blowing up, and she knew he wouldn't help. Though she couldn't blame him.

"Now, we know that Scorpius is truly sorry, and we know it was a complete accident, no harm was meant," Hermione said looking at Scorpius, she really felt bad for the cocky seventeen year old, he actually looked like he might cry. "Harry, Ginny you know how strong Lily is, she just needs to make herself wake up."

Ginny looked down at her hands folded in her lap, and felt a few tears leak form her doe eyes, and fall down her cheeks. She did not dare look at her husband, for she would break then and there.

Harry himself clenched his fists, as far as he was concerned, this was the Malfoy boys fault, and he should pay for it.

"Scorpius you can go back to your dorm, I'll talk to you later," Hermione sighed.

"Headmistress, I was wondering... Could I possibly go to the Hospital wing?" Scorpius asked quietly, not looking at anything but his own feet. "To see-"

"No you bloody well can't!" Harry roared suddenly, making everyone jump.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed wiping away her tears, she got her feet, she turned to Scorpius. "Of course you can. I think Albus would like your company, anyway," Ginny said to the boy, smiling lightly at him, she turn back to Harry only once Scorpius had left the room and slapped him across the face.

Hermione, Astoria and Draco all gasped.

"You do not get the final say in this Harry, you do not get to say who gets punished, it was an accident, and Lily will be fine, so sit the hell down, and stay quiet," Ginny snapped at her husband. "Remember all those time you felt awfully guilty for anything? Well that's how that poor boy is feeling right now, and he does not deserve to have you treat him so awfully, do you hear me?"

"Yes," Harry gritted out through his teeth, Ginny nodded her head, and gently caressed her husband's face, before kissing the spot that still glowed red.

"Sometimes you forget, Harry, no one wants to hurt us anymore." Ginny said quietly. "I love you, but don't act like that again, it was cruel."

"Sorry," Harry said, this time sounding like he actually meant it. He kissed Ginny's forehead and quickly left the room. Hermione stared at Ginny like she was insane.

"You hit him!" Hermione exclaimed, as Draco and Astoria stared at her completely bewildered.

"Yes," Ginny said, looking genuinely upset. "First time I've ever done that, I feel awful, but he needed to come back to reality."

"How is she?" Scorpius asked Albus when he finally reached the hospital wing.

"Alright, I guess, she's still asleep," Albus replied, not taking his eyes from her pale form. "Just so y'know, I don't blame you, could've happened to anyone."

"Yeah, but it happened to me… I was the one who did this to her," Scorpius said, infuriated with himself.

"Oi, Scorpius. Seriously, it was an accident," Domi said to him, Scorpius looked at the other girl, all dyed black hair and eyeliner. Domi was beautiful in a way not unlike Lily; they were different from the other girls, not restricted by the limits of orange foundation.

Scorpius nodded his head, and looked down at her limp frame. He was an idiot.

"Yeah, an accident."

"Will she wake up soon?" Domi whined to the healer as they sat around n the bed almost a week after the accident. Lily still lay totally still on the bed, and it was starting to really stress her family out.

"Perhaps dear, it's up to Lily when she wakes up," The healer said kindly. She looked around the students, it was after visiting hours, but she hadn't the heart to kick them out just yet. "In the muggle world, when a person falls into a coma, they believe that speaking to that person helps them regain consciousness. Maybe you could try that?"

They looked at each other, Domi, Albus and Scorpius.

"Can't hurt can it?" Albus asked looking at the two people with him.

"I don't think so," Domi replied. "Hey, Lils, y'know the Goblin Killers, they're releasing a new album, yeah, and well, I thought when you get your cute little but out of here, we can go get a copy, and y'know they throw a concert every time they release a new album, we could go to that. Remember, your dad always gets us backstage tickets."

Domi looked up at the two boys, and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what else she could say.

"Hey Little L, I know you probably want to beat the crap out of me right now, and I can't say I blame you, but you have to wake up to do that," Scorpius said, leaning towards the sleeping form of Lily. "Just open your eyes, that's all it take. Just open your eyes and you can beat the crap out of me. Come on Little L."

Nothing happened, she lay completely still, not even fluttering an eyelash. Scorpius could not stand it, he shoved his chair back and stormed out of the room, not even noticing when he chair fell back with a loud bang.

"Do you think she might one day see him as some one she doesn't really hate?" Domi asked, not taking her eyes from the chair that lay discarded on the floor.

"I don't know, it's Lily, she's stubborn," Albus admitted, he fell silent before finally speaking again. "I know however, that Scorpius could be her guy, if he tried hard enough."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Scorpius!" Mandy Willows sung as she slipped into the seat beside Scorpius, she was smirking to herself, as she flicked long brown hair over her shoulder. "You not with Darling Lily, I'm sure she really needs all the support she can get, especially since it was the one person she hates the most who put her in the Hospital wing."

"Fuck off Mandy," Scorpius spat looking at his best friends girlfriend, she was pretty enough, a Ravenclaw and seventeen like himself and Albus.

"Aw, hit a sore spot did I?" Mandy said, her voice dipping with cruel intent. "Maybe I could get someone to rub it better for you, let me guess, you'll need to pull your trousers down for her to get to it?"

"Like you're any better, didn't you just do Albus in the toilets?" Scorpius snapped at the brunette.

Mandy laughed.

"Yeah, but I only sleep with Albus, it's a different girl for you each night. How lovely," Mandy replied, blue eyes glinting with malicious. "I think Lily is right to stay away from you, who knows what she might catch."

"FUCK OFF!"

"Malfoy!"

He did not stick around to hear what his Head of House had to say, but rather stormed out of the Great Hall, and blindly down the corridors, until his feet would carry him no longer.

It was in the silent corridor, where no one else was, not a student, ghost or portrait, that he collapsed against the wall, sliding to the floor, and let the tears silently fall.  
_  
"Hey Little L, how are you today?" Scorpius asked as he walked with Lily Potter through the corridors, she was trying to find the transfiguration room, and even though he knew where it was, he wasn't about to tell her._  
"I… I didn-" Scorpius did not look up, he'd never heard her sound so sincere in his life, but right now he did not want anyone to know he'd actually cried. "How long have you been in love with Lily?"

"… Go away," Lily snapped, looking at him as if he was the most annoying person in the world, and to the eleven year old girl, in that moment he really was.

"Come on, your brother is my best friend, you can't be mean to me," Scorpius laughed, and he meant it, he was Scorpius Malfoy, he was Albus potter's best friend, no one could do anything against him.

"I don't care," Her voice was so deadpan serious he was taken a-back by it. "You could be Merlin, and I still wouldn't like you."

She could see right through him, he was pompous, self indulgent, and in all honesty, slightly ridiculous. All her life she had been taught kindness, concern, modesty, caring. This boy was the exact opposite.

"Don't be like that," Scorpius said, attempting to keep the laugh in his voice, but failing, this girl was strange. Everyone made way for him, everyone was polite to him, no one dared dismiss him.

"I'm late for lessons, go away," Lily snapped at him, she looked around and heard the teachers voice ringing from a class room and rushed towards it, leaving Scorpius behind.

Perhaps it was in that moment that Scorpius really took notice of the small redhead, at only thirteen it could have easily been mistake for a ranging hormones as puberty hit, but four years later and he still took notice of the small fiery redhead.

It would be his very undoing, unless he got her to look at him differently.

"Four years."

"Scorpius… She's just a girl, she's just Lily, why not treat her like any other girl?" Her voice was so soft it was surprising. They'd not before talked to each other in such a way, they disliked each other at the very least, but right now…

"Because she's not any other girl. She's _just_ Lily. She's…" Scorpius replied, finally looking up at her, Mandy stepped back at the sight of his tears, shocked by them, Scorpius Malfoy did not cry.

"I'll help you, I promise, just… Just stop breaking other girls' hearts. I-I think that would be a good place to start," Mandy said, slowly sliding down beside Scorpius, not taking her eyes from his tear streaked face.

He nodded, unable to say anything right now.

"Plus we better warn Albus, he won't be very happy with me otherwise," Mandy said softly. "I know… I know you don't like me and Albus together, But I do love him, maybe now you finally understand… You can't help who you love."


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius smiled as he walked into the Hospital wing, Lily was awake, which was a very good thing, but she was also probably pissed off at him, but that was not uncommon.

In his hand he held a box of Chocolates, and a bunch of flowers, hoping, perhaps, that this may warm her to him, Mandy had gone to find out her favourite flowers and chocolates for him.

"What are you doing here?" Lily spat at him, the moment she saw him, scowling in his direction.

"I just came to give you these," Scorpius told her, placing the box down on her bedside, and the flowers in an empty vase.

"Don't think flowers are going to get you anywhere, you bloody idiot you put me in here, and I bet you enjoyed that, right? Now go away," Lily was glaring at him, and he was sure that if he got any closer, she might actually punch him.

"Where is Domi? Not here today?" Scorpius asked taking a seat near by to her, causing Lily to growl in frustration.

"Domi has been here everyday since I was put in here by _you_. I told her to go and take the day to herself, if you must know," Lily scowled, he laughed, nodding his head, he wasn't sure why he was laughing, but it was the only reaction he seemed capable of.

"Course," Scorpius said, nodding his head, taking a seat beside her bed.

"What do you want, to annoy me further?" Lily demanded.

"You in my bed, little L, I even brought chocolates," She scowled at him, clearly not happy. "Look, I am just checking up on you."

"I don't need you to check up on me," Lily snapped at him. Scorpius sighed; clearly there was no getting through to the stubborn redhead.

"Not even after I brought you your favourite chocolates and flowers?" he asked her, his voice sweet, and husky at the same time, a mixture that had gotten him exactly what he wanted from girls before.

"Not even after you brought me my favourite chocolates and flowers."

"Your sister is impossible," Scorpius declared as he stormed into the Slytherin common room, people raised their eyebrows at him, but no one dare tell him to shut up.

"My sister has always been impossible, you learn to live with it," Albus replied, not taking his eyes form a book he was reading as Mandy read a magazine beside him.

"Albus, how do I learn to live with it?" Scorpius demanded from him. "I don't live with her!"

"Scorpius, it's my baby sister, just drop it, I mean, she'd not interested, is she?" Albus' words left Scorpius feeling odd… something he was not used to, with an added something… hurt. He was actually hurt by Albus' words, but as they say, it's always those closest to you that hurt you most.

"Albus," Mandy sounded surprised at her boyfriends sudden snappy tone at his best friend, she looked at Scorpius through the corner of her eyes, he looked so small for a second before he regain composure, no one else seemed to notice the brief flash of pain across his face. She pitied him, because he didn't understand, he couldn't for refusal was something he was not used to.

"Whatever, I'm the one who listens to whine about Lily all the time because he can't screw her, and I'm kinda sick of it, and now look at what he's done," Albus' words were more and more cutting with each word.

People were starting to watch, to listen.

Scorpius was looking smaller and smaller every second, and his face was falling.

"Albus!" Mandy said, surprised at her boyfriends sudden hostility.

"No," Albus said shaking his head. "I'm glad that Lily is not interested."

And he left the room.

Mandy was sat on the sofa looking at the door that had slammed close behind him, and then at Scorpius. She wanted to say something, anything.

But nothing she said would erase the words that were obviously causing Scorpius so much pain.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're vicious!" Mandy yelled at Albus, storming into his room, leaving behind her the common room, full of surprised but interested face staring at Scorpius.

"Since when did you care?" Albus yelled back at her.

"You honestly don't see it do you?" Mandy screamed, nose to nose with her boyfriend. "He is in love with her, and I am bloody well helping him, because Damnit Albus that is your best friend! He would never ever intentionally hurt Lily! You ponce!"

"You what?" Albus asked, his voice showing just how betrayed he felt by this new piece of information. "You're helping him."

"Yes, I am," Mandy replied, her voice losing all its anger.

"Why, why would you do that?" Albus asked, the hurt tainting his words. Lily was his sister, and Mandy had always been with him on the fact that lily and Scorpius should not be, and then she does this.

"Because Albus, he loves her… Isn't that enough?" Mandy asked. "Isn't that good enough for Lily? Someone who actually loves her?"

"I thought I loved you."

She could not breathe, because the second the words left his mouth she knew.

"Obviously, I didn't even know you."

He had to be kidding, because their relationship had not been based on this whole idea of anti Lily/Scorpius, he was not breaking up with her because she was supporting him, because she knew that he loved her.

"What?" her voice was breaking, the tears were rolling down her cheeks, it was almost like he had hit her, the pain was unbelievable, this was not the boy she had started dating, this was not her boyfriend, this was someone completely different.

"You screw yourself Albus Severus Potter, you're whole family, screw them, because I hate you," her words were surprisingly steady, the disgust behind them was evident, but her voice did not waver this time.

"Mature Mandy," Albus was pissed, but she did not care.

"Mature? You can talk, look at you, you're just as spoiled as bloody Scorpius! The moment anything doesn't go your way you turn into a bloody brat!" He seemed unaffected by her words.

She left the room, slamming the door loudly behind her, and Albus fell onto his bed, truth was he was terrified, and he had lashed out.

Scorpius could not date Lily, because he simply had sex with girls, and then dumped them, and he did not want his baby sister to be part of that; and Mandy helping him seemed so impossible, and yet there she was, helping him ruin his sister. He knew he had been saying things just to hurt Mandy, because she had so clearly hurt him, by betraying him the way she had. But maybe she hadn't quite deserved it as much as he had thought right in the moment.

"Bugger."

"You can't have Lily."

The words surprised Scorpius, because he had not expected to hear the voice that said them.

"You can't have sex with her in a broom closet, and then dump her the next day, because that is my baby sister, that is my Lily, and you can't do that to her," Scorpius looked up at his best friend, his eyes wide. "You can't do that Scorpius, do you hear me, you can't touch her, because she's my baby sister, and I don't want you ruining her."

"Mandy is really upset," Scorpius replied, looking towards the girls' dorm.

"Mandy is my problem, Lily is both our problems. You cannot touch her, I know I am saying exactly the wrong things to you of all people, but as your best friend Scorpius, you can't touch my baby sister."


	8. Chapter 8

Lily had been out of the hospital wing for over a month now, she had been expecting certain things to happen.

One, Albus to grow even more protective.

Check.

Two, Domi to pretend nothing happened in the first place.

Check.

Three, Scorpius to continue his unstoppable pursuit on her.

…

It shouldn't really bother her that he had suddenly left her alone, it was what she had been screaming and fighting for, for a very long time. She had bellowed it at the top of her lungs, spat it across the corridors, made it so very clear with every fibre of her being… and now, it seemed so foreign to her, the gap left in her life.

She wanted to believe that this was just because she was adjusting to the new found peace, to the ability to walk down the corridors without lewd remarks being made, but the fact of the matter was she missed the attention. His attention.

There was no denying he was gorgeous, all model looks, with a strong jaw, and piercing eyes. But that wasn't all of it, he was great in the sack too, and maybe a little caring… after all he did bring her flowers and chocolate.

Maybe somewhere beneath the boyish ways he was actually a decent guy…

Lily wanted to whack herself; of course he wasn't a decent guy! He was Scorpius Malfoy! SCORPIUS MALFOY!

She was angry now, as she stormed through the corridors, she wasn't looking where she was going and so managed to walk directly into someone, quite forcibly, and end up tumbling over, a pair of slightly muscled arms wrapping around her, protecting her form the hard floor, and taking the majority of the hit.

"Are you alright?" The voice was almost frantic. When Lily nodded not quite looking at whoever who it was who had saved her form another trip to the Hospital wing. "Merlin, great, I don't think I could get away with landing you in the Hospital wing _again_."

Lily looked up, her very being hostile towards the boy who had saved her, a feeling of total hatred welling up in her.

"I hate you!" She screamed at him, totally unneeded, and totally unfair, and she did not give a damn. She simply screamed, at him, much fist waving and glaring went with the screaming.

"Jeez Little L, you ungrateful cow!" Scorpius gritted out, turning away from her. But his old manner was pissing her off, the way he just walked away infuriated her, and he was going to know it, she was going to make sure of that, so without further ado, she pulled back her fist, and punched him as hard as she could right in the back of the arm.

"DAMN!" Scorpius turned around glaring at her, he was somewhat used to bouts of physical violence from Lily, the occasional ripping of the hair, a kick to the shins, a slap to the face, but this was a new level of violence between them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Scorpius demanded of the clearly deranged redhead.

He'd never wanted to hit her back, he'd never even thought of hurting a single hair on her head, but as she stared up at him with furious eyes, she was sure that she could make him lash out, blame him, because it was, after all, his fault.

She was in his face, and pushing all the right buttons in all the wrong ways, eye bright, full of life even if it were infuriated, her face was slightly reddened, and her composure completely thrown out the window, and he had promised Albus to stay away, but suddenly that promise seemed so insignificant.

He wanted her, because she did not want him, and even now, when she was so clearly beyond angry at him, he wanted her. She was the forbidden. She was what he was not allowed, and he wanted it more then anything. The thoughts going through his head and lightning speed would make the kinkiest couple blush as he looked down at the small redhead.

And the anger subsided, but her eyes still bright, something glowing behind them, the blush remained, and he could almost hear her heart race, and there was no question of what he was going to do next.

Instantly she was against the wall, legs around his waist, pulling him as close as she could, and yet her lips would not touch his. Everywhere else they travelled, his jaw, his eyes his nose, but never his lips. Hands tore at clothes, but got no where, the frustrations and tension building, and yet they could not do more them fumble, blinded by lust, almost falling onto the floor beneath them.

He wanted her lips, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to feel her lips against her, he wanted to know that he had kissed her, even if only that once, he needed it.

Not a word was said and yet as if he had begged her, suddenly he found her lips against her, and they froze. Lips gently pressed together, their hands still, it was as if the moment so unbelievable, it had stopped time itself.

They relaxed, the tension ebbing away.

And suddenly, most pleasantly so, it became soft between them, her feet back on the floor, unable to hold onto him, her hands on his shoulders, as he grasped her face in his hands. They were careful with each other, as if they could break and shatter into pieces any second.

All the tension finally gone, and they were standing there, lips gently pressed against together, delicate, both their eyes opened slightly as they pulled away slightly.

Emerald met Silver.

There was no going back, not now, not with the looks of total adoration. Albus and James could be sorted out later; all that matter now was that they were together.

He had always wanted what he couldn't have; he had always wanted the forbidden.

But Lily had also wanted what she couldn't have, and when she could not have Scorpius anymore, she wanted him more than ever.

No game is fun if it is easy.

And everyone wants that one thing which they cannot have.

Everyone wants the forbidden.


End file.
